


Diez es un número especial

by AnAntagonist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Shinji Ikari Raising Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After SIRP (Kaworu's ends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Nagisa Kaworu, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Ikari Shinji, domestic life, top!shinji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Al mover la mano y sentir lo pegajoso entre sus dedos su nariz se arrugó. - Argh… - Giró sobre sus talones sólo para casi chocar contra el pecho del ángel. - ¡Ah! Me asustaste… te dije que estaba bien… Solo iré por un paño húmedo a la cocina. Tengo manchada la mano. - Explicó alzando la misma para ilustrar su punto. Pero el ángel no se apartó, por el contrario tomó la mano ajena por la muñeca con suavidad, acariciando con su pulgar la palma, inclinándose para dar una lamida entre sus dedos donde la mermelada había dejado pegoteado.[...]- Aún no desayuno y muero de hambre… la mermelada está deliciosa. No puedo contenerme. - Su voz levemente rasposa fue apenas un murmullo contra la piel del castaño, regresándole la mirada bajo párpados entrecerrados.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Diez es un número especial

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472705
> 
> Este fanfic es un regalo para alguien muy especial, alguien que ha sido parte de mi vida por más de una década y quiero pensar que es solo el inicio de toda una vida a su lado.
> 
> Hoy cumplo 10 años con Red, y más que solo una pareja es mi mejor amigo, mi maestro, mi alumno y por sobretodo, mi compañero de vida. La felicidad que esta persona me da es algo que no podría nunca expresar en palabras, pero siento que no es necesario mientras pueda sonreírle todas las mañanas y abrazarlo todas las noches, cumpliendo nuestros sueños y viviendo lado a lado, siempre avanzando y mejorando como personas.
> 
> El fanfic está basado en el juego de SIRP, después del final de Kaworu donde él y Shinji se mudan juntos después de mantener su relación oculta por un tiempo. Es un salto de 10 años desde el momento en que el juego termina.

_**Diez.**_  
  
Era un número pequeño, el primero de dos cifras. 10 yenes no compraban nada, 10 granos de arroz no alimentaban a nadie, 10 pasos no lo llevaban a ningún lado y 10 latidos de un corazón no llegaban siquiera a los 10 segundos…   
  
El tiempo para los lilin era tan importante que a veces para el ángel todo el asunto era terriblemente abrumador. Todo estaba contabilizado, exacta y minuciosamente. Desde los segundos, las horas, los días, los meses… los años.  
  
Diez años es un número pequeño para él… pero no para un lilin. Al momento que había conocido a Shinji, 10 años habían sido casi dos tercios de su vida. Ahora era más de uno y poner aquello en perspectiva le entibiaba el pecho ya que se daba cuenta de la gran porción de la vida del castaño de la cual ahora él era parte.  
  
Para Kaworu, un ser de la semilla de la vida, 10 años no eran más que un suspiro, un parpadeo, un paso en un camino de kilómetros y sin embargo se sentía tanto tiempo que podía considerarlo toda su vida… y era que ahora sentía que su vida tenía un propósito más allá de solo el hecho de conocer a aquel lilin en particular.  
Despertar a su lado iluminaba su mañana más que el mismo sol, escuchar su voz emocionada durante el día era tan disfrutable como los momentos de silencio entre ambos donde sólo la música baja generaba un ambiente de intimidad y cercanía único, pero por sobretodo se le hacía maravilloso el hecho que el joven hubiera decidido compartir su vida, con lo corta que era, con él. Y se iban a cumplir 10 años desde que habían comenzado aquella vida en conjunto. Un número pequeño y grande a la vez.  
  
La cultura lilin le seguía sorprendiendo, y había encontrado asombroso la fascinación que los lilin tenían por los números redondos… claro que era por su cerebro complejo e hiperactivo (como seres con la semilla del conocimiento que eran) que buscaba patrones y en los números había infinidad de ellos pero lo que más le tomó desprevenido fueron las supersticiones puramente culturales enlazadas a estos.  
  
El _primer_ año había sido especial porque era el primero.   
El _tercero_ había sido un número de la suerte y según se le había explicado, relacionado a la armonía, algo que pareció caer muy en gracia y cariño con su pareja.  
El _cuarto_ por alguna extraña razón le había puesto incómodo a Shinji y ni siquiera lo habían celebrado alegando algo de mal número que él no terminaba de entender.  
Sin embargo, el _quinto_ había sido un número importante y hasta habían recibido felicitaciones de otras personas por llegar a ese número en particular, y había hecho reír al castaño cuando, al parecer erróneamente, había creído que era un número importante porque todos tenían cinco dedos en la mano y lo importante que eran las manos para ellos.  
El _séptimo_ año parecía ser el año de la suerte.  
Y nuevamente el _noveno_ fue un año donde no celebraron y más tarde aprendió que tal como el cuarto, el nueve era un “mal número”.  
  
Pero ahora no cometería errores. Había estudiado y el diez era un número sin nada malo anexado y tan importante, o más que el cinco. Estaba preparado.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
El sonido suave y homogéneo de la máquina de afeitar le indicaba que Shinji pronto saldría del baño. Tenía poco tiempo. Apresurado en la cocina vertió el polvito del sobre dentro de la taza y la llenó de agua hirviendo de la jarra eléctrica, el ligero tinte rosa del agua filtrada se perdió entre la espumosidad del latte instantáneo. El ángel siseó entre dientes al agarrar la taza por el cuerpo caliente antes de cambiarla de mano, sujetándola por el aza ahora, y apresurarse a llevar lo último del desayuno que había preparado en la mesa. Regresó para recibirlo con una sonrisa inocente al momento que castaño dejó el baño, aún con su cabello mojado de la ducha.  
  
\- Kaworu-kun, te levantaste temprano… Lo siento, ¿te he despertado sin querer? ¿Uh...? ¿A que huele? - El peligris solo llevó sus manos a la espalda y se apartó un poco del camino para dejarle ver la mesa ya tendida.  
  
\- Feliz aniversario, Shinji-kun. - Dijo como única respuesta a sus preguntas, disfrutando la expresión de asombro y felicidad que se formaba en el rostro de su pareja, acompañada de un rubor avergonzado que parecía tan sencillo de provocar que era sorprendente que aún le tomara desprevenido.   
  
Sobre la mesa, cubierta por un mantel gris con pequeños corazones, había puesto tostadas, manteca y mermelada, la pequeña arrocera con el arroz a unos pocos segundos de terminarse de hacer, ambas tazas con latte y los pequeños bowls ya con el miso y el alga para ser vertida el agua caliente que quedaba en el hervidor. Era un desayuno simple y básico en lo que eran los estándares de lo que Shinji preparaba, pero para Kaworu, que sólo entraba a la cocina para hacerle compañía al castaño o para prepararse una bebida caliente, aquello era la muestra de sus más altos dotes culinarios. Shinji lo sabía y como tal los apreciaba, aún resultandole difícil de creer que alguien se tomase tantas molestias por él.  
  
\- Kaworu-kun… gracias. Es muy bonito todo. ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Feliz aniversario! Yo… - Apresuró a decir con su disculpa demasiado fácil a la punta de su lengua. Atrapando el resto de palabras dentro de su boca cuando el peligris, sólo sonriendo, se le acercó y acalló sus labios con un beso casual. El ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensificó por todo su rostro, pero no se apartó, solo cerró sus ojos y regresó el gesto apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho ajeno.  
  
\- ¿Comemos, Shinji-kun? - Con la simple pregunta ambos se dirigieron a la mesa ya con una sonrisa en ambos rostros.  
  
El aroma de la tostada era lo que más había llamado la atención del castaño por lo que su atención fue directo allí, con la mala suerte que al untar la primera pasada de mermelada la tostada se quebró y cayó en su regazo… claro que mermelada hacia abajo. - Oh no… - La apagada reacción fue contrastada con la del ángel que casi que saltando de su silla rodeó la mesa para ir con él.  
  
\- ¡¿Te cortaste?! ¿Estás bien? No te lastimaste ¿verdad? - La preocupación fue genuina, sobretodo al ver rojo en la mano de su pareja, desviando su mirada con desconfianza al cuchillo de punta curva y sin filo.  
  
\- ¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes. - Ya un poco más animado por la urgencia del otro le sonrió levantándose y viendo la mancha rojiza sobre sus pantalones claros. - Pero tendré que cambiarme rápido o no podré quitar la mancha. - En el camino a la habitación soltó un pequeño suspiro al desabrocharse los pantalones, realmente había sido la peor suerte, y ni siquiera había llegado a probar lo que Kaworu había preparado…   
  
Al mover la mano y sentir lo pegajoso entre sus dedos su nariz se arrugó. - Argh… - Giró sobre sus talones sólo para casi chocar contra el pecho del ángel. - ¡Ah! Me asustaste… te dije que estaba bien… Solo iré por un paño húmedo a la cocina. Tengo manchada la mano. - Explicó alzando la misma para ilustrar su punto. Pero el ángel no se apartó, por el contrario tomó la mano ajena por la muñeca con suavidad, acariciando con su pulgar la palma, inclinándose para dar una lamida entre sus dedos donde la mermelada había dejado pegoteado.  
  
\- ¡¿Ka-Kaworu-kun…?! - Trastabilló con sus palabras al retroceder un par de pasos, deslizándosele los pantalones por sus piernas… la distancia que el castaño tomó, el peligris no solo la restó de inmediato si no que siguió avanzando obligando al otro a continuar retrocediendo hasta que la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas se chocaron contra el borde de la cama.  
  
\- Aún no desayuno y muero de hambre… la mermelada está deliciosa. No puedo contenerme. - Su voz levemente rasposa fue apenas un murmullo contra la piel del castaño, regresandole la mirada bajo párpados entrecerrados.  
  
\- E-eh, ¡A-ah! P-pero… ¡K-k-kaworu-kun! E-espera. E-el desayuno… está e-en la mesa.... - Sus palabras salieron apresuradas, tropezando entre ellas, no pudiendo mantener hilo de las mismas ni compostura ante la sensación de la lengua cálida entre sus dedos.  
  
\- Ya estoy desayunando. - Afirmó el ángel que enseguida comenzó a bajar tomando al otro por la cadera y empujándolo gentilmente hacia la cama para que se sentara. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas sólo susurró un “shhh” al nuevo tartamudeo de su pareja, besando su camino hacia abajo y presionando sus labios por sobre la entrepierna aún cubierta por la ropa interior y las faldas de la camisa. El pequeño sonidito de sorpresa le hizo sonreír sobre la ropa. - Por favor… permíteme darte una atención de aniversario… - Sin esperar afirmación sus labios ya comenzaban a rozar en cortos besos sobre la tela, apartando la camisa para que solo fuese una la barrera con la piel cálida de debajo.  
  
\- Kaworu… - Gimió suave, rápidamente sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar. Detestaba ser así de sensible pero la sola visión… ni siquiera la visión, la sola _idea_ de lo que Kaworu pretendía hacer ya hacía que su piel comenzara a cosquillear y su respiración volverse pesada. Para evitar comenzar a gemir tan temprano cuando apenas el otro solo besaba, y ni siquiera contra su piel, subió su muñeca cubriendo sus labios, aunque seguía observando con atención.  
  
Los pequeños besos sobre la ropa interior se transformaron rápidamente en lamidas mientras el peligris jalaba más abajo sus pantalones, ya sintiendo la carne caliente tomar algo de cuerpo. Kaworu soltó un pequeño gemido de placentera sorpresa al bajar un poco la tela, enseguida revelando el inicio de erección en su pareja. Trabajándolo un poco con su mano, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo rápido que la anatomía ajena reaccionaba, como podía verlo crecer ante sus ojos con marcadas palpitaciones.  
  
Lamiendo con suavidad desde la base a la punta intercalaba esas atenciones con caricias igualmente delicadas de su mano, siempre envolviendolo con sus dedos sin usar su palma, rozando con su pulgar el frenillo mientras tiraba un poco hacia atrás la piel exponiendo el glande donde sólo necesitaba dar un pequeño roce de labios como un beso para estremecer por completo al castaño y lograr aquellos preciados sonidos que tanto adoraba.  
  
\- V-ve s-suave… - Rogó con un hilo de voz enseguida cortado por un gemido contenido tras su muñeca cuando Kaworu dio una corta pero firme lamida por debajo del sonrojado miembro. Siempre iba suave, sabía lo sensible que era su pareja y nunca iba más fuerte que eso sin un pedido explícito de que así fuese.  
  
Entreabrió sus labios y con la misma lentitud con la que sus dedos lo habían acariciado, bajó su cabeza para que este ingresara al interior de su boca, recibiendo con solo su lengua por debajo sin moverse más de lo necesario, permitiéndole acostumbrarse al cambio, incluso invitándolo a tomar acción él mismo al acariciar su mano y llevarla a su nuca. Pero Shinji solo depositó sus dedos allí hundiéndose entre el cabello gris espinado y gimió más fuertemente encorvando un poco al frente musitando ahogado el nombre de su pareja.  
  
El tamaño modesto del castaño entraba cómodo en su boca incluso completamente crecido, posibilitandole recibirlo siempre con facilidad, permitiéndole ser más diestro con sus atenciones y preciso a la hora de usar su lengua, pudiendo acariciarlo sin necesidad de apretarlo contra su paladar. Dando cortas lamidas dentro de su boca, acompañado con un movimiento lento de su cabeza que le permitía tanto saborear las pequeñas gotitas que ya le regalaba así como oír claramente los gemidos que iban aumentando en ritmo así como frecuencia en cada movimiento que hacía.  
  
Los dedos sobre su nuca se tensaban y poco a poco le iban indicando el ritmo que el otro buscaba. Kaworu solo cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por la experiencia, lamiendo diligentemente en cada caricia que sus labios daban cada vez que bajaba su cabeza nuevamente. Sus manos descansaban a ambos lados de la cadera ajena, rozando la piel con sus pulgares y empujando un poco más abajo la ropa interior para no mojarla con la saliva que se iba escurriendo entre sus labios y escapando de su boca.  
  
No tragaba mientras lo atendía, no lo sometería a un movimiento tan intenso tan cerca de su garganta, todo se trataba de construir el éxtasis a base de delicadas atenciones, acumular el placer de tal forma que eventualmente fuese imposible para el otro seguir conteniéndose más… y parecía que el momento se acercaba.  
  
Ya tenía ambas manos sobre su nuca y a Shinji completamente encorvado sobre él, sus gemidos ya estaban llenos de gimoteos que salían de su boca abierta sin sentido alguno y el delgado cuerpo temblaba bajo cada lamida.  
  
\- V-vo...y a… aahh… vo...oy a… - Shinji intentó cortésmente avisar, pero su balbuceo era casi inentendible y por más que intentaba volver a repetir sus palabras, estas ahora ya ni siquiera formaban más de un par letras aspiradas. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sentía las pequeñas lagrimitas acumularse en sus pestañas sin llegar a caer. Abrumado y algo mareado por el calor que su cuerpo acumulaba no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.  
  
Soltó la nuca del peligris y apoyando sus manos en los hombros se aferró con sus dedos soltando su gemido junto con el primer chorro en la lengua ajena, un segundo más débil le estremeció el cuerpo tenso ya relajando un poco su agarre, dejándose llevar por el tercero y último que no eran más que espesas gotas que su pareja tuvo que lamer para recoger.  
  
Por algunos segundos no pudo pensar en nada, su mente parecía ser un solo borrón de placer donde los suaves besos de Kaworu sobre su pecho subiendo a su cuello eran lo único que le hacía notar que tenía cuerpo. Pero así como el primer indicio de razón le llegó también el pánico. - ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡Llego tarde! ¡Voy a perder el tren! - Dijo al ver el reloj en la pared y terminando de quitarse el pantalón simplemente corrió hacia el baño para asearse rápidamente y vistiéndose tan rápido como le era posible salió corriendo apenas dando un par de tragos en el camino al latte apenas tibio.  
  
  
-..-  
  
  
Shinji llegó a su casa cuando el sol ya hacía rato se había perdido tras el horizonte y se encontró anunciando su llegada a una casa vacía… era raro, Kaworu trabajaba menos horas que él y siempre llegaba antes para recibirlo con una sonrisa. Se sentía un poco extraño ver la casa vacía, sobretodo el día de su aniversario. En la oscuridad de la sala notó el parpadeo de la contestadora. La puso a correr mientras encendía las luces y se quitaba la chaqueta. La voz de Kaworu, algo apagada y seria apenas se escuchaba sobre las voces de otras personas discutiendo acaloradamente en el fondo, Shinji se quedó de pie en medio de la sala preocupado, mirando fijamente la contestadora. _“Hubieron complicaciones en Seele, no podré salir a la hora de siempre, espero poder llegar temprano. Te amo, Shinji-kun._ _ ***pip***_ _”_  
  
Kaworu tardaría en llegar… ya era tarde y la pastelería estaba cerrada, por lo que no podría a pasar a buscar la tarta que había encargado. Su vista pasó por la televisión, donde debajo estaba el reproductor con la caja de la película que iban a ver juntos, una que ni siquiera le habían quitado el nylon al recibirla en el correo. Sobre el sillón estaba la manta doblada así como las almohadas extras que iban a utilizar. Notaba el esfuerzo del peligris en dejar todo listo antes de irse al trabajo.  
  
Fue a la cocina y al abrir la heladera para dejar la comida que él había traído vio la caja con el logo de la pastelería así como un pequeño paquetito con un moño rojo que pese a la tentación no lo tocó… sonrió un poco más aliviado aunque seguía sintiendo aquella pesadez oscura y desesperanzadora que siempre le amenazaba, asomándose por sobre su hombro ante cualquier contratiempo en su vida, pero conscientemente intentó ser positivo. Se obligó a sonreír al cerrar la heladera y regresar a la sala. ¡Kaworu se había encargado de arreglar todo para tener una cita con película, tarta y dulces! Sería malo que llegase a casa ante un prometido deprimido y cabizbajo.  
  
Se sentó en el sillón y mirando el delicado anillo plateado en su anular con la brillante piedra violeta como un punto de luz en el medio, subió sus pies y se puso a mirar un documental para pasar el tiempo.  
  
  
-..-  
  
  
Cuando el peligris entró, incluso algo agitado por haber corrido todo el camino desde el taxi y hasta rebotando sobre sus talones en el ascensor, fue recibido por la voz femenina anunciando clima. Su mirada fue de inmediato al reloj en la pared y al ver que ya eran pasadas la medianoche perdió pie por un momento debiendo sujetarse de la manecilla de la puerta para no caer. No había llegado a tiempo.  
  
Y Shinji no venía a recibirlo… seguramente estaría enojado con él.  
  
\- Shinji-kun… llegué a casa. - Anunció sin alzar demasiado la voz, rodeando el sillón notando el bulto acurrucado bajo la manta. - ¿Shinji-kun? - Susurró y al acercarse comprobó sus sospechas de que el castaño se había dormido. La culpa le pesó en su pecho haciéndole difícil respirar, pero no había nada que ya pudiese hacer… ya lo había arruinado todo. Apagó la televisión dejándolos a ambos en silencio.  
  
Tomándolo con cuidado lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y pasó su brazo por debajo de sus piernas y en la parte alta de su espalda, lo levantó aún con la manta por encima llevándolo hacia la cama. No solía hacer demostraciones de fuerza pero como el ángel que era contaba con más recursos que un lilin promedio. Sintió a su pareja acurrucarse contra su pecho, emitiendo una pequeña queja que fue respondida con un suave beso en la frente. Los ojos azules, aún adormilados le miraron un poco confundido.  
  
\- Lo siento mucho Shinji-kun… intenté venir lo más pronto que pude… - Comenzó a disculparse dejando al otro sobre la cama, pero al intentar apartarse Shinji lo sostuvo por la ropa. Simplemente se quedó allí, con una rodilla sobre el colchón y su cuerpo sobre el ajeno.- Lo lamento, comprendo perfectamente si estás enojado conmigo… debí ponerme más firme y venir ant… - Sus labios fueron acallados por un beso suave.  
  
\- No estoy enojado… - Murmuró contra los labios ajenos, deslizando sus manos por ambos lados de su cuello para abrazarlo, pero Kaworu parecía seguir algo tenso bajo su agarre.  
  
\- Pero seguramente estás decepcionado… no cuplí con lo que teníamos planeado… lo siento tanto. Pero hubo un problema con la base de Rusia y un prototipo perdió… - Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas nuevamente por un beso mucho más firme y violento. Los brazos que lo habían abrazado con cariño gentil ahora se aferraban con más fuerza y una de las manos lo sujetaba por la nuca para que no volviera a apartarse.  
  
Sin más opción abrió sus labios recibiendo enseguida la lengua que empujó con más dominancia dentro de su boca. Pero enseguida se apartó para morder su labio. Soltó un pequeño quejido sintiendo su cuerpo un poco más relajado.  
  
\- Kaworu-kun… no hables de trabajo en la cama… yo… te estuve esperando hasta ahora. T-te extrañé… - No podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero al menos allí en la habitación las luces estaban apagadas y las de la sala estaban en penumbra dándole la privacidad de las sombras para ocultar el sonrojo que invadía su rostro. - Q-quiero... ya sabes… te deseo…. -  
  
El peligris lo miró un poco sorprendido, esperaba decepción, depresión o enojo, definitivamente no aquella declaración, pero enseguida sonrió asintiendo y volviendo a depositar ligeros besos sobre sus labios. - Yo también, te extrañé todo el día… pensé en ti en todo momento… - Agregaba palabras entre los besos, ya pasando su mano por debajo de la manta para acariciarlo por sobre la ropa.  
  
Shinji simplemente cerró sus ojos, recibiendo sus besos con cortas respuestas y dejándose acariciar al mantener sus brazos altos, aún abrazándolo por el cuello. Sólo giró un poco su cuerpo para poder acomodarse mejor por debajo del cuerpo ajeno, doblando una de sus rodillas para presionarlo por la entrepierna, invitándole a continuar así.   
  
Ladeó su cabeza ofreciendo su cuello pero al Kaworu intentar besarlo se encontró enseguida con el cuello de la camisa. Acariciando su pecho bajó botón a botón empezó a desvestirlo sin dejar de darle atención con sus labios en cada centímetro de piel que se iba descubriendo. Bajando por su cuerpo besó la línea de saludable piel tostada al comenzar a levantar la remera que llevaba el castaño por debajo de la camisa. Subiendo no solo con sus manos, llevándose la ropa, si no que también sus labios pero sin cortar el camino que trazaba con besos.  
  
La remera y la camisa cayeron a un lado de la cama, y dejando que Shinji imitase el gesto él continuó atendiendo su pecho, besando sobre el esternón antes de desviar a uno de los pectorales, lamiendo suave el pezón que ya se tensaba por el roce.  
  
Con un gemido marcado de sorpresa el castaño se quedó con las manos a media tarea, solo habiéndole quitado la camisa de uno de sus brazo y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la tela jalando de esta torpemente. - ¡H-ha! ¡K-Kaworu-kun…! - Sus labios se apegaron al espeso cabello, hundiendo su rostro y respirando el agradable aroma de su shampoo. Podía sentir la lengua rozando en pequeños círculos sobre su pecho, presionar por debajo en cortas lamidas y delicados succiones que le hacían estremecerse en un temblor casi constante.  
  
En una pequeña pausa aprovechó para empujarlo un poco, agitado y deseando ya tener un respiro aún si apenas habían comenzado. - Lento… - Pidió en un jadeo cálido mirando el rostro sonriente de su pareja que siempre parecía mirarlo con admiración y paciencia. Quería hacerlo bien, no quería solo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dejar el trabajo al otro, como bien sabía que ocurría si no tomaba él la iniciativa. Por eso sus manos continuaron desvistiéndolo.  
  
La piel blanca contrastaba en la penumbra como si tuviese su propio brillo, recortándose del fondo oscuro de la habitación. El pecho delgado y los pezones rosados le recordaban demasiado a lo que debía ser observar una escultura en mármol, pero al tocarlo podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de la piel ajena. Bajó sus manos abriendo el pantalón, con movimientos demasiado calculados y tensos pese a que el ángel le seguía mirando con paciencia sin apurarlo, ni siquiera moverse más que lo mínimo para que pudiera seguir con su tarea más fácil.  
  
El corto pelo gris que quedó al descubierto al bajar la ropa interior apenas se podía diferenciar del resto de su piel en la oscuridad, pero al rozar con sus pulgares al bajar la ropa interior podía sentirlo a la perfección. La respiración de Kaworu se detuvo por un momento cuando Shinji empujó sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y levantando una y otra le ayudó a terminar de quitarlo.  
  
\- No… - Murmuró el castaño cuando notó que las manos ajenas intentaron volver a él. - Déjame a mí… - Pidió sin atreverse a mirarlo al rostro, aún ensimismado con la imagen del pecho del hombre arrodillado en la cama a su lado.  
  
Kaworu asintió obediente a la petición y bajó sus manos a sus propios muslos, bajando su cadera hasta sentarse sobre sus talones, sin aparente vergüenza por su total desnudez.  
  
Su pulso se aceleraba, sin que siquiera le dijera palabra en voz alta entendía aquel gesto de entrega y la sensación se le hacía un tanto abrumante… alguien a quien él veía como un ser de perfección, de infinita bondad, atractivo e inteligente, entregándose a alguien tan promedio como él… pero había aprendido a aceptar los sentimientos del ángel, dejar un poco de lado aquellos sentimientos autodespreciativos y disfrutarse el uno al otro. Aprendía a aceptar el ser feliz y acercarse emocional y fisicamente a alguien sin temor a lastimarse.  
  
Sus manos comenzaron tímidas, acariciando el reverso de las manos ajenas, rozando con la caricia los muslos y subiendo por el vientre esquivando la naciente erección que parecía reclamar su atención. Sus dedos apenas marcaban el camino por la piel, tanteando sus costillas y delineando el pequeño círculo rosado de sus pezones, deteniéndose al sentir el estremecimiento ajeno bajo sus dedos. Siguió su camino debiéndose sentarse para alcanzar a trazar sus clavículas por sobre la piel y envolver el delgado cuello entre sus dedos.  
  
Un sentimiento de pena le comprimió el pecho… el gesto de sus manos apoyándose suavemente en la garganta, envolviendolo y sintiendo el palpitar bajo su agarre le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por alguna razón que nunca terminaba de comprender. Siempre regresaba sus manos a aquella zona y siempre sentía aquella oscura angustia que culposamente buscaba a propósito.  
  
Lo soltó, abrumado por el sentimiento de amarga nostalgia, pero sus manos fueron retenidas por las ajenas. Suaves y reconfortantes las manos pálidas cubrían las suyas y la vibración de la voz algo rasposa se sintió claro en su garganta bajo su tacto.  
  
\- Shh… no te apartes… no tengas miedo de sentir mi vida entre tus manos. Es tuya. - Aseguró y ejerció poco a poco presión, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo. Al soltar las manos se alegró al sentir que la presión no se aflojaba de su cuello.  
  
Shinji tragó saliva dejando correr las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Aquello no estaba bien… sin embargo se sentía correcto, se sentía que era algo que quería hacer, incluso si la angustia le consumía. Acomodó sus manos, cruzado sus pulgares por sobre la tráquea ajena y comenzó a presionar, hundiendo sus dedos detrás de los músculos del cuello para poder ejercer más presión. El pulso del ángel pasaba agitado y costoso entre sus manos, y podía sentir el suyo propio elevarse, sobretodo al sentir el pequeño sonido ahogado antes de que la respiración se detuviera por completo.  
  
\- Kaworu… - Su voz salió en apenas una exhalación. Empujando al peligris desde su cuello hacia atrás lo hizo recostarse en la cama, aflojando su agarre cuando este estuvo tendido sobre su espalda. La fuerte bocanada de aire alzó el pálido pecho bruscamente y tras esperar un par de segundos volvió a apretar, posicionándose sobre Kaworu, poniendo su rodilla entre sus piernas y encorvando su cuerpo sobre él ocultando su mirada bajo el crecido flequillo. La sensación era amargamente enviciante y la forma en que el cuerpo de Kaworu se relajaba completamente entregado a sus manos lo hacía querer empujar un poco más sus límites.   
  
Al volver a soltarlo el cuerpo de Kaworu se arqueó, tomando una amplia bocanada y presionando involuntariamente la entrepierna contra su muslo, haciéndole notar el estado en que se encontraba. La carne dura se movió pesada a un costado cuando Shinji bajó la mirada y en contraparte su propia intimidad se arqueaba tocando casi su vientre de lo erecto que se encontraba, ya con un pequeño hilo de humedad cayendo desde su punta hasta el muslo del varón bajo suyo.  
  
La mirada nublada del ángel le observaba desde abajo, agitado y aún obediente en no hacer nada, solo esperando pese a que sus mejillas estaban ya sonrojadas y su excitación ya era imposible de ignorar. - Shinji-kun… por favor… - Rogó en un susurro, apenas subiendo su mano con duda para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la pierna ajena, sin saber si ya tenía permiso nuevamente de tocarlo.  
  
\- ¡S-si! ¿Puedo… yo? - No se atrevía a simplemente tomar la iniciativa completamente, y pese a que sabía la respuesta sentía la necesidad de hacer la pregunta, no sin algo de urgencia y ya pasando su mano por el muslo ajeno acariciando por debajo de la rodilla para levantar la pierna ajena, adelantándose y presionando con sus acciones.  
  
\- ¿Te sientes con ese humor hoy? Claro… - Sonrió accediendo, subiendo él mismo su pierna al hombro ajeno y separando la otra, dejando que su miembro se apoyara en su vientre al alzar un poco su cadera. El simple roce, aún si era contra su propia piel, le hizo soltar un corto gemido que continuó con un segundo en claro tono de ruego.  
  
Shinji sujetó la rodilla ajena junto a su rostro, usando la fuerza de sus hombros para ayudar al otro a levantar un poco su cadera en una posición un poco más cómoda y accesible. Aún siendo un poco más bajo que el ángel sus cuerpos se adaptan bien, cayendo siempre en aquellas posiciones que parecían favorecer su su unión. - Iré lento… - Avisó desviando la mirada para lamer sus dedos antes de bajarlos, acariciando entre las nalgas ajenas y rápidamente encontrando su camino hacia el cálido y estrecho interior.  
  
Kaworu se estremeció sin contener su voz para indicarle al otro cuanto le disfrutaba, moviendo un poco su cadera relajando su cuerpo enseguida, aceptando lo que se le era dado. - Ahh… Mmm… - Sin articular palabra subió sus manos para acariciar la nuca ajena desordenando los mechones castaños, hundiendo un poco sus dedos entre estos.  
  
Teniendo a Kaworu debajo, gimiendo en placer, no pudo resistir más las ansias y apenas sintió que el movimiento de sus dedos fue fluído y sin resistencia, los quitó. Su mano tanteó torpe y rápidamente la mesa de noche hasta que sus dedos tocaron la superficie lisa y fría, usando sus dientes abrió el paquetito del condón y rápidamente lo deslizó, casi al mismo tiempo que su glande rozaba la entrada del otro. Quizás demasiado apresurado apenas necesitó guía para empujarse dentro produciendo al otro soltar un siseo entre dientes.  
  
\- ¿Duele...? - Preguntó con la voz contenida, dejando de avanzar. Pero el ángel enseguida negó con su cabeza, bajando sus manos por los hombros del castaño hasta su cintura donde lo atrajo más contra si. Shinji empujó nuevamente hacia dentro, sintiendo la calidez envolverlo placenteramente, provocando un fuerte escalofrío en su espalda. Sacudida su urgencia inicial, ya sintiéndose dentro de su pareja, pudo relajar un poco sus hombros, su cadera se movió un poco hacia atrás y el nuevo ingreso fue mucho más sencillo y suave, menos urgido, volviendo a arrancar cortos gemidos de placer del peligris bajo suyo.  
  
El suave ritmo fue fácilmente captado y aún con la pierna sobre el hombro ajeno y la otra ahora abrazándolo por la cadera podía sentir cada embestida que el castaño le daba, moviéndolo suave contra las cobijas. Sus propias manos acariciaban su cintura, abrazándose de su pecho y acercándose un poco más contra su cuerpo, encontrando aún más placer cada vez que el ocasional roce entre sus vientres apretaba su erección ya dejando un rastro de humedad contra su piel. La sensación de sentirse lleno por el otro, de recibirle le aligeraba su mente, perdiendo un poco anclaje con la realidad, mirando con adoración al varón sobre su cuerpo sin que nada más en el mundo importase más que aquel acto, aquella entrega.  
  
Sujetando su peso en la pierna alzada contra su pecho y hombro, Shinji desliza sus manos nuevamente por los hombros ajenos acariciando con sus pulgares la dureza de la nuez de Adan sobre la tráquea de su pareja. Tentado, sin dejar de moverse, con la vista fija en aquella parte de la anatomía ajena, sintiendo la vibración suave de la nuez en cada gemido y el movimiento brusco de subida cuando tragaba, notó que su vista era guiada cuando una mano acarició su rostro.  
  
Kaworu le regresaba la mirada con gentileza, soltando cortados jadeos acompasados con las embestidas que se le seguían dando. Relamiendo sus labios y alzó el mentón, exponiendo así su cuello. Shinji comprendió enseguida lo que se le era ofrecido y nuevamente sus manos lo rodearon, presionando con fuerza desde el primer instante cortando su acompasada respiración.  
  
Su ritmo aumentó, con casi todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado en el cuello ajeno y sus dedos hundiéndose en la piel delicada, su cadera golpearon con mayor rapidez al cuerpo que enseguida se tensó debajo suyo. Sus gemidos se unieron en un constante grito ahogado y su piel rápidamente comenzó a perlarse por el sudor del esfuerzo.  
  
La visión de Kaworu se iba cerrando, y sin oxígeno su cabeza se sentía cada vez más ligera, sus palpitaciones pasaron a ser audibles en sus oídos en contraste con los gemidos de su pareja que se hacían cada vez más lejanos… ya no podía enfocar su vista, pero seguía intentando mirar con adoración a quien parecía dispuesto a tomar su vida. Y debajo de su cuello su cuerpo simplemente perdía sensación de límites. Cada embestida subía a su entrepierna como una descarga eléctrica y su mente solo podía centrarse en aquella sensación que se acumulaba pero por más que lo perseguía, que lo intentaba, no podía terminar.  
  
Finalmente una bocanada de aire, las manos en su cuello se habían aflojado por un momento y así como el aire llenó sus pulmones también fue el golpe de sangre a su cabeza que pareció liberar una explosión de placer en su cuerpo. Soltando en su exhalación un gemido agudo que arañó su garganta acompañando el orgasmo derramándose contra su propio pecho.  
  
El castaño había aflojado su agarre pero aún no lo soltaba, simplemente apoyaba su peso en las clavículas del peligris, continuando sujetándolo por la base del cuello y sus hombros, utilizando ese agarre para asirse de su rápido ritmo, persiguiendo ahora su propio placer. - Kaworu-kun… K-kaworu… Ahh… Ka...woru… - Repetía en cada embestida, sin poder articular nada más coherente terminó por soltar su orgasmo en medio de aquel nombre. 

  
El cuerpo rendido del castaño fue recibido enseguida en los brazos del otro, que con movimientos gentiles lo ayudó a recostarse a un lado y a salir de su interior, cubriéndolo casi enseguida con la manta pese a los pequeños soniditos de queja que emitió. - Te amo, Shinji-kun… me haces sentir como que somos los únicos habitantes de este mundo… me das una vida que vale la pena vivir… junto a tí. - Murmuró contra su frente, dejando pequeños besos, acariciando y apartando el cabello húmedo con un leve roce de sus dedos.  
  
Agotado el castaño solo sonrió, estirando sus brazos para abrazar a Kaworu, hundiendo enseguida su rostro contra su cuello para sentir finalmente el aroma real del ángel y no solo su colonia o shampoo. - M-me siento de la misma forma… t-también te amo, Kaworu-kun. -  
  
\- Lamento lo de nuestro aniversa… - Apenas lo dijo en un hilo de voz, pero fue acallado por tercera vez por un beso.  
  
\- No importa… es solo un número. Me importa más esto. - Interrumpiendo el beso para decir aquello, Shinji apartó un poco su rostro para mirar los ojos carmines del otro, ofreciendo una tímida sonrisa. - Perdón… seguro soné cursi… -

  
Kaworu lo observó por un par de segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente y empujando al castaño contra la cama posicionándose encima, besando su cuello y volviendo a bajar su mano por debajo de las cobijas.


End file.
